This invention relates to distance indicating devices.
In distance indicatiors usable for example for measuring the depth of a fat layer and and including a light source and detection cell, the detection cell itself occupies a finite space. Thus as the cell moves across a fat/meat interface a sudden high to low or low to high change in signal level is not found but rather a more gradual change occurs. This tendency to a gradual change is increased by light diffusion into the meat and fat. Thus the change from a high to a low signal level, or vice-versa, may occur over a distance of about 2 mm to 4 mm. This can cause difficulties when a measurement of precise fat depth is required, which is frequently the case especially where fat depth forms a basis for payment for a carcass.